


Nimbus 2000 HP Love

by OnceInAWhile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Originally on Wattpad, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceInAWhile/pseuds/OnceInAWhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is in the showers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimbus 2000 HP Love

Draco had just lost to Harry again!! And Draco had a better model!  
I need that nimbus he said he went in the shower room but then he saw Harry taking his clothes off Harry never took a showed in public Draco almost said something but then he saw Harry's cock! Harry was hard!!! And he clearly didn't see draco cuz he started to masturbate with made draco hard! Draco went behind harry where harry couldn't see him and then put his arms around harry harry flipped over and pulled his wand out!  
Draco what are you doing? Harry asked  
This breathed draco and then kissed harry harry kissed him back and then pulled out  
Bend over now Harry commanded draco did then harry pressed his face to Draco's ass he tug his tounge into the ass sodeep then he pulled out  
You want my nimbus you fuckin bitch? Harry asked draco nodded his head harry got his broom and stuck it in Draco's ass draco screamed  
This is nothing compared to what my cock will feel like he said  
Then give it to me! Draco begged so harry did harry didn't cum till half an hour later then harry pointed his wand at his cock and said a spell and threw Draco's moth on his now once again hard cock he came much faster this time and Draco tried to pull out but harry forced him to drink it all! Then draco pulled his wand out and twirled it to make harry turn around he then thrust his wand in Harry's ass saying spells to make it shoot into harry then draco came all over Harry's chest he then kissed all the cum off of harry they were both surprised to see Ron was masturbating to watching them this whole time!


End file.
